When your gone Ace
by Florette
Summary: Le point de vue de Luffy alors qu'Ace meurt dans ses bras. Sonfic sur Avril Lavigne When your gone.


Et oui une nouvelle fic aujourd'hui sur la mort de Ace. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'inspire pour le moment et je vais peut-être même en faire une vidéo si j'ai le temps. C'est du point de vue de Luffy juste après le mort de Ace dans ses bras. Basé sur la musique _When your gone_ d'Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Je te serre dans mes bras alors que je te sent partir. J'avais cru être capable de te défendre pour une fois. Je croyais être assez fort ais je suis faible. Je croyais pouvoir t'aider mais non, j'en suis incapable. Encore une fois tu me protège. Cette fois au détriment de ta vie.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

Je te vois t'éloigner, tu pars dans un chemin lumineux. Je voudrais t'arrêter, te faire faire demi-tour mais pourquoi tu ne te retourne pas?

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Tu t'en vas et moi je reste là. Mon cœur est brisé en mille morceau. Je crois que je ne ressent plus rien alors qu'autour de moi la bataille continue. Tu me demande de vivre, je le sais, je le sens car mon cerveau c'est déconnecté. La réalité est trop dure pour moi. Je fuis la réalité encore une fois en refusant ce que me yeux me disent.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Cette douleur immense au fond de mon cœur, je suis sur qu'elle ne disparaîtra jamais. Quoique je fasse tu ne reviendra jamais. Tu es parti pour toujours. Loin de mes yeux et de mon cœur. Loin de mon âme. Ce qu'il me reste de toi n'est plus qu'un souvenir, des rêves et une blessure. Une blessure au cœur, à l'âme.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

J'essaye de te rattraper mais tu t'éloigne de moi sans que j'arrive à te retenir. J'essaye de toute mes forces mais je suis trop faible. Pourquoi suis-je trop faible?

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Pourquoi t'es tu interposé? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me sauve alors que j'étais venu te sauver? Pourquoi dois tu toujours me sauver? Je suis si faible?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant! Sans toi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Des gens passent près de moi sans que je les voient, sans que je les entendent. Sans toi même mes amis me paraissent insipide. J'étais là pour toi et toi pour moi. J'aurai même abandonné mon rêve pour toi. Mais tu es parti.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

Je te veux auprès de moi, je veux te sentir respirer, te sentir me serrer, me parler ou juste bouger. Mais dans mes bras tu ne respire plus, tu ne bouge plus, tu ne me serre plus, tu ne bouge plus

.  
And all I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Tu m'abandonne en arrière, moi, ton frère trop faible incapable de survivre seul, incapable d'aider son frère quand il en a besoin. Je suis faible, trop faible car incapable de vivre et incapable de mourir pour te rejoindre.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Reviens moi Ace sans toi je ne suis rien, rien du tout. Je ne mérite même pas de vivre sans avoir pu te sauver.


End file.
